


More Than a Friend

by restlesswritings



Series: Femslash100100: Zeros [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Laurel finally admits to herself how she feels for Nyssa.





	More Than a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Awakening_ at [Femslash100100](https://femslash100100.livejournal.com).

Laurel’s romantic life has been a string of men. There was Oliver, who cheated on her. Then there was Tommy, who she cheated on.

Now Laurel finds herself falling for Nyssa. She never thought that she was attracted to women. But the more time they spend together, the more she fantasizes about kissing the other woman. And she knows that straight women do not feel this way.

Which is why she’s standing outside the guest bedroom of her place at midnight. She’d spent another night lying awake, unable to sleep. A few minutes ago, she heard Nyssa let herself in the apartment.

After a few minutes of debate, she knocked on the door. “Nyssa, can I come in?” she called out. The door swung open and Laurel was face-to-face with the object of her affection.

“What’s going on?” Nyssa asked. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Laurel stepped into the room. “I need to talk to you” she said.

“Why don’t you sit?” Nyssa said, gesturing to the bed before sitting down herself.

Laurel did as Nyssa suggested. Then she said “There’s something that’s been on my mind for a while now.” She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “We’ve been spending a lot of time together lately. And I think I’m starting to think of you as...well, as more than a friend.”

After a moment of silence, Nyssa leaned forward and gently kissed Laurel. “That’s good, because I feel the same way about you.”


End file.
